Postbellum
by Sir Stud Muffin
Summary: It's been five years since the war and much has changed. Including Draco Malfoy. [EWE]


It's been five years since the war and much has changed. With Kingsley as Minister of Magic, the Wizarding world around them has been 'reshuffled' – his own words, not as Harry would describe. Harry and Ginny never did get back together. They never even tried. After the war, the chemistry between them wore off. Ginny's seeing Dean again now. She plays for the Harpies.

Hermione and Ron are engaged. No surprise there. (Though Ron is surprisingly picky about their wedding plans.) Hermione's doing what she does best by reorganizing the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Her specialty is house-elf rights. Ron's been working with George at the shop but he's currently studying to be an Auror. Harry had joined the force soon after the war. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had taken off even more in recent years. George figures people need a laugh just as much as he does these days.

As for Teddy, he's with his grandmother. Harry sometimes takes him for weekends, stops by when he can. Andromeda says he spoils him but Harry knows no one dotes on Teddy like she does. He's six years old and growing like a weed. Harry enjoys having dinner at their place some nights to feel like they have a real family. It's one of the only things he enjoys these days. 'Dromeda and Teddy enjoy it too.

It's been five years since the war and five years since he last saw Draco Malfoy.

* * *

'C'mon!' Ron huffs as they wait for the lift. Ron had stopped by to get some reading material from Harry for his studies. Ron's on his way out with the books and Harry's a bit late for a meeting with Kingsley. The lift dings and the doors open.

Ron moves to step in just as the man inside exits. They don't so much collide as bump each other's shoulders but the man is carrying papers. Harry waves Ron on to signal he'll help the man while Ron takes this lift to the lobby. Harry isn't looking forward to the meeting anyway.

He recognizes some of the forms on the ground as being from Hermione's department. The man must be a new secretary for him to be physically lugging these around. He looks up to see a familiar head of blonde hair.

'Malfoy?' he asks with hesitation.

The man meets his gaze slowly, as if not wanting to. 'Potter,' he nods, continuing to pile his papers back in his arms. Malfoy doesn't meet his eyes again, leaving Harry crouching after the last paper is picked up.

* * *

'It was him, Ron,' Harry says for the third time.

'How do you know?' Ron narrows his eyes. He's still skeptical of Malfoy. How would he get a job at the Ministry anyway?

They hear the door open and close and Hermione's voice from the entrance. 'Ron? Harry?' She walks into the kitchen where they're taking a break. Every Thursday night, Harry helps Ron with his studies.

'Harry's saying he saw Malfoy today,' Ron blurts.

'Oh? He's surprisingly good, our depar-' Hermione doesn't even seem surprised.

'WHAT? You mean you knew?'

'Of course, Ron. I hired him,' Hermione scoffs. 'I just didn't tell you because I thought you might react, well, like this.' She gestures to Ron standing at the kitchen table. 'He's rather quiet now, works as our department's general secretary. It's a new starting position. Some of the others have been giving him a hard time but he hasn't said anything to the manager as of yet.'

Ron and Hermione argue a bit until Ron calms down and apologizes. Hermione insists Malfoy is a decent worker, although she doesn't quite trust him. Apparently he hasn't said more than two words to her since he started three months ago.

* * *

Sometimes Harry finds himself at the office inordinately early after having a nightmare. They've become less frequent but they still hold the same intensity. It's impossible to sleep for days after reliving death after death. So he buries himself in work.

'Malfoy? What are you doing here? It's five in the morning. Your department doesn't open until seven.' Harry bumps into Malfoy again in the loo. Malfoy's splashing his face with what appears to be cold water.

'Couldn't sleep. What about you, Potter? Cases bring you in this early?' Five years ago, there would have been a sharp tone attached to his remarks. Harry doesn't hear it now.

'Couldn't sleep either. Nightmares.' Harry sees Malfoy nod in the mirror as he's washing his hands. They both know nightmares well.

* * *

After a few times of meeting each other in loos, lifts, and the canteen, Harry decides he wants to make amends. Malfoy agrees uncertainly. They meet in Muggle cafes for tea a few times a month. At first, it was to put water under the bridge. Their tentative alliance turns to camaraderie soon after they discover their mutual dislike for Auror Gaulding. One discovery leads to another. Both men have yet to rebuild their lives after the war.

'Draco, can I ask you a question?'

'I doubt I could stop you.' Draco casually sips at his coffee. Harry still marvels at Draco's – relative - ease in the Muggle world. (He still doesn't understand how a mobile works.)

'Why are you working for Control?' he asks, referring to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Draco's gaze is downcast when he responds. 'It was the first place that would take me.'

Harry doesn't know what to say. 'You were looking for a job for _five_ _years_?'

Draco laughs. 'No, no. Not quite that long. About a year. I've been rebuilding the Manor with Mother and reallocating Father's finances.' He quiets at the thought of his later father. 'I thought about Muggle shops but I don't know enough to get by. It's not even the money, it's…'

Harry sets his cup down and nods. 'Yeah.' He gets it. They need their job, not for the salary but for the escape; to feel normal.

* * *

It's by accident Harry finds out about Draco. He meant well, he really did. 'How's Pansy doing these days?' He doesn't particularly care but he is a little curious.

Draco looks confused. 'Pansy? I don't know, good I suppose? I can ask Blaise if you like.' He adds, 'they're married – last Spring.'

'Oh- I… Didn't know. Sorry. I thought…' Harry felt like swallowing his tongue.

It dawns on Draco what he's trying to get at. 'You thought… Me and Parkinson?' Draco laughs. 'No, that was just to please our parents. We're still friends, just don't talk much. No, she's er not my type.' Draco says the last bit hinting and doesn't meet Harry's eyes.

'Oh. Oh! Oh…' Harry doesn't know what to say to that.

'Yeah well. I better get going. Granger'll have my head if I don't file the new S.P.E.W. laws on time.' Draco throws his cup out and leaves before Harry can say anything more.

'Me too,' he murmurs to himself.

* * *

Harry has Teddy for an extended weekend and they're both excited. Friday, he takes him into work. Kingsley had given him a small smile when he'd mentioned he would be bringing his young godson in for a day.

Teddy obediently held Harry's hand on their way to Harry's office cubicle. He oo'd and aw'd at the flying memos around him, pointing at everything he found interesting.

'What's that?' he points to a bulletin board covered in colorful paper.

'A notice board.'

'What's that?'

'That's Auror Gaudling, Teddy,' he suppresses a smirk.

'What's that?' Teddy points to something in a cubicle.

'I don't know.'

'Why?' Teddy looks genuinely curious.

Harry sighs. 'Because it's not mine. That's someone else's desk.'

'Oh… Why?'

Harry spots Draco with relief. He's delivering suspicious Control reports to the head Auror. 'Draco!' he waves him over. 'Teddy I want you to meet your cousin Draco.'

Teddy looks at Draco with wide eyes. 'I have _another_ cousin?' Apparently Andromeda hadn't told Teddy about his extended family yet.

Draco approaches them cautiously, eying Teddy's teal hair. 'You must be Teddy Lupin.' Draco surprises them both by getting down on Teddy's level by crouching. 'I'm your cousin Draco Malfoy. Pleased to meet you,' Draco offers his hand but Teddy throws himself at him with a hug. Harry grimaces.

_Sorry_, he mouths. Draco looks shocked. Teddy's used to the Weaselys' affection whereas Draco is used to Malfoy manners. He pats Teddy's back anyway to be polite.

Right away, Teddy starts in on telling him his favorite things and asking questions about Draco's job. Draco looks overwhelmed so Harry pulls Teddy back.

'C'mon Teddy, I'll show you my sneakoscope.' Teddy says goodbye to Draco and forgets all about him in a manner of seconds, excited to see his godfather's cool gadgets.

* * *

The first time it happens, it's a drunken mistake made out of convenience. Harry makes breakfast anyway.

'Urgh,' Draco stumbles into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He's wearing his Muggle jeans from last night. His shirt is in his hands.

They'd gone to a nearby pub to celebrate Draco's small promotion to Control's head secretary. There were only three of them but the fact that a Malfoy had managed it so soon after the war is still a feat. A some point past midnight, they'd ended up snogging and coming back to Harry's. Harry doesn't remember everything but he knows what happened, having woken up naked next to Draco under dirty sheets with a pounding headache.

Harry sets a Pepper Up potion before putting on the kettle. 'So, er, last night…'

'No,' Draco shakes his head and slips his shirt on. After taking the potion and tea in silence, he leaves.

Harry's never had a more awkward one night stand.

* * *

They don't talk about it, but it happens again. And again. And again after that. It becomes almost expected. Once, they even end up at the Manor. (Narcissa was spending a week at the Greengrass' estate in Portugal with Mrs Greengrass and Ms Zabini.) They become more comfortable with their arrangement after that.

Ron doesn't like that Draco's become Harry's 'fuck buddy' but Harry assures him it's not like that. Harry has actually started to develop feelings for Draco. Draco, who doesn't really believe in blood purity anymore. Draco, who understands things about Harry not even Ron and Hermione do. Draco, who knows when Harry needs a push or needs to be left alone. Draco, who's astonishingly good with Teddy.

* * *

'I don't think I can,' Draco admits. Harry wants to go to the pub for the third time this month. Draco feels his skin crawl just thinking about it.

'Oh, what about Friday then?' Harry knows Draco has Friday off. His Healer finals are coming up but Harry knows Draco's more than ready for them.

'I don't think this is a good idea, Potter.'

'… Potter. What the hell is going on, Draco?' Harry's catching on that something is wrong.

'I just don't think this is working. The… after.' Draco has been avoiding Harry for days because he knew this would come up.

'But I thought…' Harry trails off. He'd thought everything was going pretty well.

'It's not fair! What you're doing. It isn't fair! How could you-' Draco stops. He isn't even completely certain Harry knows about his feelings. He's pretty sure he does. _How could he not?_ He'd pulled his pigtails at Hogwarts, not just because it was expected or how he was raised. But because he liked interacting with Harry; he liked seeing him flustered and standing up for himself or his friends. Draco had always admired Harry.

'How could I what, _Malfoy_?'Harry practically sneers his surname.

'How could you do this to me?' Draco lowers his voice. 'How can you fucking live with yourself using me like this?' Draco knows Harry appreciates his body. He's said it a million times during sex. He's never once, though, said anything about his personality.

'I… Draco, I…'

'Save it,' Draco shakes his head, turning to leave.

Harry yanks Draco's shoulder back so they're facing each other again. He slides his hand nervously up to Draco's neck and back to feel the ends of his hair.

'Draco, I might be in love with you.' Harry confesses. 'I might have been in love with you for a while.' He really isn't sure what his previous feelings for him were, but they'd always been strong.

'Fuck. Thank Merlin,' Draco whispers and kisses him deeply. It was their first kiss whilst sober.

Harry pulls back. 'We're at work.' Draco flinches. Harry realizes that sounds like a dismissal. 'Let's go somewhere more private.' They hold hands on their way back to Harry's and don't care what looks they get.

* * *

Teddy is already studying first year material and experimenting with different noses.

'What about this one, Harry?' Teddy's nose turns bulbous, disproportionate to his delicate face. He pokes it and giggles.

'Suits you!' Harry jokes.

Teddy's laughs into Draco's hair from his perch on his back. They're waiting for the Quidditch game to start. 'What number did you say Ginny was?' Draco asks, pulling Harry closer by the hand. Harry points to her in her kit at the far end, talking to her Dean – now her fiancé.

She'll be the last Weasley to be married. Hermione and Ron are already expecting their first child. Draco and Harry are living together. Draco is now a successful Healer at St Mungo's. On weekends, they have Teddy. Harry can't imagine anything more perfect.

It's been eight years since Harry's scar hurt and two since his last nightmare. Three since he learned to be happy.


End file.
